villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The King of Hearts
The King of Hearts is the regent of Wonderland, and the consort of the Queen of Hearts. He is the secondary villain in the Disney animated film, Alice in Wonderland, and a minor featured player in the villain wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Both the Queen of Hearts and the King of Hearts stayed out of the warfare. While they were ruling over Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts called the child actress, Darla Dimple to enterain her. While the King of Hearts found the perfomance of Darla Dimple impressive, the Queen was disatisfied. However, her action costed her doom, as Darla orders her henchman, Max, to take care of the Queen. With the former Queen of Hearts defeated, Darla Dimple became the new Queen of Hearts, perfoming a musical number, while amusing the King of Hearts. It is unknown what happened to the King of Hearts afterwards, but it is assumed that he was banished by Pete, when the bully cat dispatches the child actress and became the new King of Hearts. Disney Villains War Enemies Approaching The King of Hearts makes a brief appearance in this war, witnessing the fight of his wife and Pete. When Pete knocks the Queen into a hole, the King and the Card Soldiers protect the Queen's nobly by covering the Queen's underneath clothes. But a furious queen emerges as she calls upon her card soldiers to capture Pete and use him as an experiment for Doctor Frankenollie. The mad scientist makes his greatest creation by transforming the bully cat into a giant size monster. The test for the new creation's powers, challenge the Wind Titan, who recently invades Wonderland. At first the King sends the Card Soldiers to deal with the Titan, only to be washed up by the Titan's powers. Pete then steps in and challenges the giant, but unfortunately for him, the Wind Titan blow him up to a power line of Wonderland, electrocuting him. Fortunately for them, the Emperor Zurg, kills all the Titans at once. Death on Bald Mountain Later, the Queen of Hearts lays a full invasion on Bald Mountain, fearing that Chernabog will may usurp her. She takes the King of Hearts and her deck army on Bald Mountain, to kill the demon king. However, just as they reached the peak of the mountain, Chernabog corruptes the souls of the Queen's army and transforms them, including the King of Hearts, into fearfull demons. The Black God then sends them as feed to the burning flames of hell. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Fall of Wonderland The King of Hearts makes a brief appearance in this war. When the Red Skull humiliates the Queen of Hearts's pride, the King, along with the Card Soldiers, the King of Hearts comes to protect his queen's pride, although an enraged Queen of Hearts rises from her previous defeat, knocking out the Card Soliders and the King of Hearts, of course. It is unknown what happened to the King, but it is assumed that he loses his title as a King of Hearts, after the Queen of Hearts fall to the Nazi Commander. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Alice In Wonderland Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Doctor Frankenollie Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Background Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Background Characters Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains